A Simple Sparring Match
by FatalityMass
Summary: Boruto has just mastered his Rasengan and Sarada decides she wants to test her strength compared to his. She however quickly discovers he has grown under Sasuke. Oneshot (most likely) Boruto X Sarada


**Hey there! So I haven't updated anything in a while and I'm sorry to those who enjoy my stories but I have no real intentions of continuing any of them. Anyways this is a quick little thing I threw together in an hour soooo enjoy then. It's a cute little fight and some slight Boruto X Sarada and tell me how rusty I am.**

* * *

The screeching sound of grinding rippled through the a green field. Then the sounds of trees falling over and crashing into the ground ensued. A boy stood before the fallen trees smiling. He had blond hair, with blue eyes and two whisker marks on both cheeks.

"YES! I finally got it down… I must look pretty cool using my Rasengan now too." Boruto Uzumaki said to himself. He had finally been able to make a full sized Rasengan on his own. Plus his could be thrown. _"Maybe I'll throw one at my dads office… Hmm."_

Off to the distance however he couldn't see her but there was a girl watching him. She possessed jet black hair, red glasses, and her eyes were focused solely on Boruto. This wasn't weird for her to do. Watching an unaware boy her age. Or at least watch him. One time his mother even caught her and told her to keep watching, and that it worked for her.

 _"Today I'll face him. I'll measure myself up to his strength_." In telling herself that she stood and began walking to him. They were teammates so her asking for a sparring match would seem fine. The tricky part was getting the boy to accept it. He didn't tend to like putting in extra work. "BORUTO!"

His head flicked round. Honestly surprised by Sarada's presence. "Hi Sarada. What's up?" He asked casually as he already kinda knew what she was going to say.

"Let's spar!" She smiled and raised her fist up towards him. "Come on let's see how far we've come!" She was definitely enthusiastic about the prospect of clashing. Boruto on the other hand just stared at her.

"Nah." He stated uninterested. Then spun on his heels and began to walk away. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her as she said some magical words.

"Running away? Oh man your father must be sad. His son runs from his rivals daughter." She then jumped back to create a distance. He turned to face her. Looking at her intensely. "I struck a nerve. Now he'll accept my challenge."

"Alright then. You got yourself a sparring match. Your dad shouldn't mind me beating you senseless. After all he trains me so he probably expects it!" He got into his stance. Sarada did the same. For a moment they merely stated waiting for something to signal the start. Sarada's Sharingan slowly came to life. Boruto grabbed to shuriken and waited. It felt like ages. The grass and leaves swayed calmly in the wind. The sun shone down brightly upon them.

Finally Sarada sprung to her left. Pulling out a few kunai and throwing them at Boruto. He charged to his right throwing both shuriken. They lasted her harmlessly and her kunai missed then a clash of metal was heard and one of the shuriken that had pasted seemingly harmlessly was now heading straight for where she would land.

Grabbing another kunai she deflected the star and turned to face Boruto. However as she turned she only helped herself get hit.

"YOU SHOULDN'T STAND STILL FOR SO LONG!" He shouted as he landed a solid punch on her face. Knocking her clean off her feet. In order land on her feet she shifted her weight allowing her to flip, and counter his follow up kick. Knocking away his foot and then striking herself.

He countered as well. Balancing on one foot. He focused his chakra into his foot that remained planted on the ground to stick to it. Then he leaned back to avoid her punch. Her hand sail just over his head, her grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto her back. He then kicked off the ground flipping on top of her before she could recover.

Before he could secure victory she used her knee to hit his center back. Giving her enough leeway to escape his pin and scramble to her feet. She then turned to face the bored looking Boruto.

"Sarada. From that exchange I think it's obvious that I beat you in terms of taijutsu." He stated almost uninterested in the whole fight now.

"Unfortunately I can't argue against that but… Tell me how's your ninjutsu?" She once again jumped but this time away from him and began weaving hand signs.

 **"Fire Style, Grand Fireball!"** She fired a large flame at him. He jumped straight up and crossed his fingers.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Three puffs of smoke manifested into three more of him. Each began falling towards a different side of Sarada. As they came close to landing they weaved their own hand signs.

 **"Water Style, Water Bullet!"** This time it was her turn to jump up into the air. This was what costed her the entire fight.

"Bad move SARADA!" She turned to face the one who said that then everything went black. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Boruto appearing to have thrown something.

When she finally came back to the world of the living she was aching all over. When she opened her eyes she saw the stars and that her abdomen wrapped in cloth. Some of her top had been tore completely off but it didn't look indecent.

"Hey you're finally awake, huh?" She turned her head to see Boruto laying beside her. "This is a great spot for star gazing. Believe it or not before my father became Hokage he took me here just to gaze." She turned her eyes to the stars.

"They sure are beautiful." The night sky was illuminated by many stars. She could make new constellations if she wanted.

"You know I haven't actually had a good spar like that in a while." He stated with a smile on his face. He turned to look at her. "Let's do it again sometime. Of course you should train a little more before challenging me again." The smile he had was a playful one. She then turned to face him.

"Of course I will try again. I'm a little disappointed in myself though. You became so much stronger after five months of training with my father."

"Well what can I say he is the best!"

"Shouldn't you praise your own father like that?"

"You do it enough so someone needs to praise your father."

"I guess…"

"You know Sarada I'll try not to hit you in the face again."

"Why not?"

"Because you're really pretty." Her face flushed red as she turned away to hide it. "Well I guess we can star gaze a bit more then I'll carry you home alright?"

"Y-yeah! That would be nice." They began to gaze at the stars together in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **Well I hope that was slightly enjoyable for you guys and gals. Also I don't own any of this. Mr. Kishimoto does**.


End file.
